<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>39° by Enolaholmes468</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373775">39°</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468'>Enolaholmes468</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Eggsy Unwin, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy isn’t feeling too well and eventually admits it to Roxy.</p><p>TW: Brief mention of abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>39°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a weird week training to become a kingsman and Eggsy had been thoroughly enjoying it. Eggsy was starting to struggle however, he had woken up with a sore throat and a slight headache. It was lunchtime now and it was only getting worse. Eggsy wasn’t sure what to do if this got worse but he was strong and knew that most times when he got ill he could just keep going like nothing was wrong. He kept training the running was getting harder with each step and he was struggling to breathe as his nose was stuffed and he could only breathe out of his mouth. He stopped to cough and then continued running, in the end he came second to Roxy which he was quite happy about. </p><p>He climbed into his bed glad to finally have some time to get some rest he felt awful but he would never admit that. Roxy came over to him, “you ok?” She asked him, sitting down on the side of his bed. “Yeah, I’m just really tired it’s been an active week.” He lied, smiling meekly at her.<br/>
“Try to get some rest, yeah?”<br/>
“Will do.”<br/>
With that Roxy went back to her bed next to him and went to sleep, he eventually got to sleep and wasn’t happy when he felt someone waking him up. He opened his eyes, it was Roxy.<br/>
“Come on Eggsy, I know you’re tired but Merlin wants to see us.”<br/>
He got up and got ready to meet Merlin and followed Roxy and the other contestant to the right room. </p><p>When they got in the room Merlin informed them that they had to go to a bar and chat up a girl and seduce them. They all realised they had to talk to the same person. They were given a couple of hours to get ready and told there would be no training that day other than the task they had just been given. Eggsy was thankful, he had been feeling worse since he woke up, he felt so cold and his throat was killing him and his head really hurt. He was pretty sure he had a fever and he wasn’t happy about it. He considered telling Merlin but he thought that if he could just rest for a while he could continue and not let Harry down. Harry believed in him after all, it was thanks to him that he had this chance to be something better than he ever thought he could be before that fateful day that they met.</p><p>He sat down on his bed and drew his knees towards his chest, Roxy looked at him concerned. “Is everything ok Eggsy? If you’re gay then I’m sure Merlin will understand.”<br/>
“It’s not that, although I am bisexual so I am sort of gay but I don’t mind chatting up women.”<br/>
“Then what’s wrong?”<br/>
“I’m just worried I’m going to let Harry down and end up back where I started living with an abusive stepdad.”<br/>
Eggsy didn’t know why he had told her that, it wasn’t something he often spoke about. She came from a posh family there was no way she knew what it felt like for him.<br/>
“Hey, if it’s really that bad you’re welcome to come live with me. My parents won’t mind they always say it would be good for me to spend more time around other people.”<br/>
Eggsy looked up hopefully at Roxy when she said that. He felt a bit better about everything now. Eggsy thanked her and smiled. Roxy felt pleased at having put a smile on his face. They set about getting ready for that evening’s activities. </p><p>Finally the time came to leave for the bar, they arrived and spotted their target. First of all the other male went over to talk to her and Roxy and Eggsy were left by themselves for a while. They were both given glasses of champagne and then Roxy went over to the target. Eggsy took a sip of the champagne and grimaced, he’d had alcohol before, some nights far too much, but this tasted awful. After that Eggsy went over to join the others and remarked at how the champagne tasted funny. The other male contestant told him it was because he wasn’t used to such posh drinks. Roxy however looked concerned. The other male scared off the target who made an excuse to leave for a moment, he called after her telling her to hurry back. </p><p>Eggsy needed to sit down now and so told Roxy to shuffle over. She did as he said, “I feel rough,” Eggsy remarked sitting down heavily. Roxy looked over at him, concern evident on her face as she took in how pale he looked although his cheeks were red.<br/>
“Are you ok?” She asked her voice laced with worry.<br/>
“No.” Was all Eggsy said before breaking into a coughing fit. Roxy frowned, she felt his forehead with the back of her hand and winced.<br/>
“You’re burning up!” She exclaimed, “I’m taking you back to HQ.” With that she helped him up and took him out of the bar to the car waiting for them. She returned to the HQ leaving the other contestant behind as he hadn’t wanted to join them.</p><p>Once they reached HQ Merlin met them at the door a look of disapproval on his face.<br/>
“You didn’t finish the assignment why are you back here?” He asked sternly.<br/>
“Eggsy is burning up and he said he felt rough, so I brought him back here to rest.” Roxy  explained calmly. Merlin took in Eggsy’s pale pallor and looked a little sheepish.<br/>
“Ah, I apologise, that is very good reason to have brought him back thank you Roxy.” Merlin said, moving out of their way and letting them in the door. He watched as Roxy almost carried him to his bed and then set about getting all the supplies she would need. He was very impressed. </p><p>The first thing Roxy did was take Eggsy’s temperature, she tutted at how high it was, a look of disapproval on her face. Eggsy smiled at her sheepishly.<br/>
“39°, how did you even get to the bar with a temperature that high? Why did you think that was a good idea?” She berated him. Eggsy shrugged and grimaced at how much that hurt. He didn’t like the fact that he had made Roxy mad but he had wanted to keep everyone happy, he hadn’t realised his temperature was that high.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>